<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crimson Peak by Riku_Simp (introspective_introvert)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485963">Crimson Peak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/introspective_introvert/pseuds/Riku_Simp'>Riku_Simp (introspective_introvert)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Eventual Smut, Ghosts, Gothic, Horror, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Past Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Slow Burn, Vanven, past soriku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/introspective_introvert/pseuds/Riku_Simp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ventus Cushing was taken by the mysterious baronet, Vanitas Sharpe, the moment he met him. But there was no denying that Vanitas and his sister Xion carried darkness with them like a cloak, clouding their past and hiding secrets. Perhaps it was the habits of a journalist that led to his desire to learn more about the duo, or maybe it was his own desire to get ever closer to Vanitas that led to his moving in with them. Regardless of his reasons, he was going to find out what secrets were buried in the blood-red clay the mansion sat upon. Ventus had to be careful though, for he remembered the warning. He must beware of Crimson Peak.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Warning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanfic is heavily inspired by the movie "Crimson Peak" by Guillermo del Toro. It's a fantastic movie and I really felt that the characters Thomas and Edith shared a lot of the same dynamics as Vanitas and Ventus. It will have some heavy topics in it and will be kind of slow to update, but I'm really excited to continue working on it and get the idea out of my head. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ghosts are real. This much he knew. Ventus had only seen a ghost once, the ghost of his mother, Aqua, appeared to him shortly after her passing. Her spectral figure had leaned over to whisper words of warnings into his ear as he lay to sleep as a boy. Then, it was something that had terrified him, making him fear every shadow, every dark corner.</p>
<p>But, Ventus was not a boy anymore. All of the citizens of Traverse Town could clearly see that he had grown into a fine young man, even as raced down the streets, darting in and out of traffic. He was a flash of color amongst the streets, his brightly colored suit giving carriage drivers enough time to slow and avoid hitting him. He knew by now that his hurrying was unnecessary, but he couldn’t help himself. Ventus was always more than prompt to get to the Traverse Times office on days that he had a meeting with YenSid. YenSid didn’t favor Ventus, or the articles he preferred to write. It gave him all the more drive to perfect his articles, in the hope that YenSid would finally approve of one of them. </p>
<p>Ventus paused in front of the doors of the office, taking a quick second to straighten out his suit jacket and steady his breathing. Being poised was a crucial part of his confidence, and he was going to need every ounce of it he could get today. Ventus pushed the doors open, the normal bustle meeting his ears, the rush filling him with a buzz of adrenaline. Traverse Town always had something going on, which made the Traverse Times office constantly busy. Luckily, Ventus had been working with the paper for some time now, and he knew how to make it through the space without getting in anyone’s way. </p>
<p>“Ventus,” a voice called out from a nearby desk, causing Ventus to stop in his tracks. Ienzo gave a wave to get the blond boy’s attention. </p>
<p>“Ienzo, good morning!” Ventus exclaimed. He was not close to Ienzo by any means, but Ienzo had started on the paper not long before Ventus, and he had helped him with his articles when he was just starting out. </p>
<p>“Another article proposal with YenSid today?” He asked, noting the papers clutched tightly in his hands. </p>
<p>“Why else would I be here so early?” Ventus joked, continuing on his way to his workspace. It was hardly more than an end table, which Ventus chose not to see as a remark on his position on the paper. </p>
<p>“Best of luck,” Ienzo called out after him. “You’re going to need it.” </p>
<p>He was going to need all the luck he could get. YenSid was a hell of an editor, strict and decisive. Nothing got put on the paper without his approval, which was terribly hard to come by. It’s what led to Ventus coming in so early to review his article. It needed to be perfect. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ventus spent over an hour revising his work before he was called into YenSid’s office. However, it all seemed to be in vain, as YenSid’s face slowly turned to a scowl as he continued to read. Ventus could do nothing but sit and watch, feeling his confidence slipping away with every second. </p>
<p>YenSid sighed tiredly, haphazardly tossing the papers onto his desk. “Mr. Cushing, you seem,” he paused to deliberate his next words. “Unrelenting on your persistence to continue turning in these ridiculous human-interest pieces, that are nothing but tall tales.”</p>
<p>“They’re not tall tales!” Ventus interrupted, quick to defend his own work. “They’re truths. Sir, I have sat in the streets, taverns, and homes of these people. I have listened to their stories, heard about their plights of toiling their lives away to barely be able to make enough money to feed their families.”</p>
<p>“I can see that you’re proud of this article.” Ventus nodded. “The hard truth, Mr. Cushing, is that nobody wants to read a sob story about the working class, or these warped stories you try so hard to claim are about love. Especially from a man of your stature. Stick to what you know. Leisurely pieces, fine arts, reviews.”</p>
<p>Ventus sighed. “Reviews,” he grumbled.</p>
<p>“There’s an opera opening tomorrow night. I expect to see an article proposal from you Monday morning.” YenSid extended two tickets to Ventus, which he took delicately to avoid the urge to smack them out of his hand.</p>
<p>“Of course, sir.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ventus’s disappointment and anger followed him for the rest of the day, even as he sat down to dinner with his father, his brow was still furrowed in frustration. Terra had been raising Ventus on his own for years, and could easily pick up on the signs that he was troubled. </p>
<p>“I’m guessing,” Terra began, setting his fork down to give Ventus his full attention. “Your meeting didn’t go as planned.”</p>
<p>Ventus groaned in anger. “He wants me to review another opera. As if it hadn’t gone to every opera, and concert, and play that has opened in this town in the past two years!”</p>
<p>“YenSid can be an ass,” Terra agreed, having heard enough of the torment he has put Ventus through. “However, I can’t say I disagree with his opting not to print your articles.”</p>
<p>“Father!”</p>
<p>“I know, I know. You pour your heart into every piece you write. The topics you write about worry me though, Ven. Investigating these secret clubs, vouching for the working class, it can be dangerous. Especially the first topic.” Ventus knew his father was right. There was an inherent danger to the articles he wrote. It could out him as a gay man, it was putting everyone he interviewed at risk. It was the reason he kept his pieces anonymous. He didn’t want to put anyone in more danger than they were already in by solely existing. </p>
<p>“I only say this because I care about you, Ven. I love you, and I want you to be safe. I need you to be safe.”</p>
<p>“I know. I love you too, Father,” Ventus said, a silent agreement to cooperate with YenSid for at least the time being.</p>
<p>“So for this opera, I assume you will be taking Namine? After all, you two have escorted each other everywhere since you were old enough to make independent outings,” Terra teased.</p>
<p>“I stopped by her house after I got done at the office to invite her.”</p>
<p>Terra nodded thoughtfully. He knew that Namine and Ventus were nothing more than friends, but the attachment the two had towards each other was far too easy to poke fun at. And it was his job, as his father, to do so.</p>
<p> “Longest courtship I’ve ever seen,” he mumbled, humor filling his voice. Ventus groaned in response, but it ended in laughter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ventus was excited to see Namine again. It hadn’t been long since their last meeting, but Namine was his closest friend. He couldn’t help but be happy to see her. They shared everything with each other and knew how to make even the worst of days better. Ventus was glad that Namine was willing to go along to the opera this evening, it was going to make the night bearable for sure. </p>
<p>His appearance at the bottom of the stairs tore Namine’s attention away from her conversation with Ventus’s maid, Kairi. “Ven!” she exclaimed, closing the distance between them to wrap him in a hug. “It’s been too long, my friend.”</p>
<p>“It’s hardly been a week,” Ventus laughed. “And besides, work has been keeping me. I couldn’t have gone to see you if I tried.” </p>
<p>Namine shook her head at that. “Oh, yes, YenSid is truly a tyrant.” She was speaking from experience, as she had been employed by the Traverse Times to do the art included in the paper. She had faced her fair share of criticisms and harsh words from the cruel editor. It was another thing the two shared. “We should get going now though, the opera won’t wait for us. And you have to at least give it a fair chance before writing your review.”</p>
<p>“You’re right,” Ventus resigned. He offered his arm to Namine, which she took with practiced ease. The two stepped out into the night air, which was still balmy in anticipation of the arrival of summer. </p>
<p>As Ventus helped Namine into the carriage, she stopped him. “Try not to be so upset. We’ll make the best of the night.” She offered an encouraging smile to him. </p>
<p>“We’ll certainly try.” He climbed into the carriage after her, barely sitting before it lurched forward. He watched out the window as the city’s views passed by. It wasn’t long before they arrived at the theatre, and Ventus was already wishing that the evening was over. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The theatre was warmer than outside, gaslighting generating more than a comfortable amount of heat, causing the women to gently fan themselves as they settled into their seats. Namine gave an apologetic look to her friend as she pulled out her own fan, knowing that it would inevitably become a distraction to his work. He gave her reassurance as he pulled his glasses out of his breast pocket. The past few years of working in dimly lit rooms put a strain on his eyes, and he wasn’t going to give himself an even bigger headache by not wearing his glasses during the performance. Something this trivial wasn’t worth further damage. </p>
<p>Ventus was right in his anticipation that the opera was going to be the same as every other he had seen. Soaring soprano notes in a language he couldn’t understand giving him a headache as he pondered how he was supposed to come up with a new way to describe the experience without ending someone’s career, likely his own. He shifted his glasses and rubbed his temples, just about ready to give up and nap through the rest of the performance when the door opened suddenly, flooding the box with light. The harsh whispers that followed weren’t helping his head in the slightest either, and he couldn’t help but glance over his shoulder to see who had entered at such an unconventional point. </p>
<p>A man and woman entered into the box, obviously the source of the whispers, which they quickly stopped upon realizing they were not the only ones there. They were certainly a strange pair, Ventus could easily tell that even in the dark. Their clothes, while certainly lavish, were clearly outdated. The silhouettes were not at all what was considered fashionable anymore. Ventus couldn’t make a further assessment of the pair as they sat down, turning their attention to the stage. He tried to follow suit, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of eyes on him the rest of the night. </p>
<p>Intermission couldn’t have come soon enough. It was a chance not only for Ventus to correct his notes in decent lighting, but it also provided a chance for Ventus to get a better look at the man and woman that had entered in the midst of the first act. They were both clad in extremely dark clothes that matched their dark hair. But the most striking feature was the man’s bright amber eyes that Ventus’s with such ease.</p>
<p>A smirk spread across the man’s face as he realized he had gotten the blond’s attention. He leaned forward and extended a hand to Ventus. “I’m terribly sorry for my interruption to the performance,” He said, his voice smooth and even. Ventus took his hand, shaking it. Even his handshake was poised, practically perfect. “Sir Vanitas Sharpe.”</p>
<p>“Ventus Cushings,” he replied, still unable to look away from the man, Vanitas. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</p>
<p>“And I, yours.” The woman next to him cleared her throat. Vanitas broke the handshake to gesture towards her. “Allow me to introduce my sister, Lady Xion Sharpe.” Ventus took her hand lightly and smiled, expressing his joy of meeting her. She said nothing but a single, “charmed,” in return, simply smiled at him. The smile wasn’t warm, it was cold, emphasizing the ice in her stare.</p>
<p>“This is my dear friend, Namine McMichael,” Ventus said, quick to get Xion’s attention off of himself. Vanitas and Namine exchanged pleasantries. Xion offered Namine much of the same treatment she did Ventus. </p>
<p>“Are you reviewing the performance?” Vanitas asked, quickly glancing towards the notebook sitting idly on Ventus’s lap. </p>
<p>“Oh! Yes, I am. I write for the Traverse Times.”</p>
<p>“I’ll have to look out for your article when it comes out,” Vanitas smiled. “Until then, I believe I’ve distracted you from your work long enough. Enjoy the rest of the performance.”</p>
<p>“You as well,” Ventus said, turning back to his notes, finding it even more difficult to focus on his work. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ventus was up much later than usual, the lamp on his desk growing dimmer with every passing minute as he tried to make enough sense of his notes to create an article that would be enjoyable for others to read. But exhaustion was taking over, and with a sigh, he placed his glasses on top of his papers. His work would have to wait until morning. A fresh mind could perhaps make sense of the nonsense he had written down, he thought.</p>
<p>As he made his way over to his bed, his door creaked open, the door handle jerking erratically. Chills ran up Ventus’s spine as he watched the door slow to a stop. He was frozen to the spot, dread sitting in his stomach, weighing him down like lead. A skeletal hand curled around the door frame. Black smoke curled around it, pouring into the room as the figure came further into view. </p>
<p>The face was horrific, skin pale and sunken in revealing teeth and shadowing the eyes. The hair floated around the face, lifting with the smoke. Ventus wanted to run, wanted to scream, but he was powerless as the specter continued coming closer. Its movements were jerky, unnatural. It raised it’s hand to point directly at Ventus.</p>
<p>“My son,” it hissed out, the voice of nightmares Ventus had thought were long gone. He hadn’t seen his mother’s ghost in years, had almost forgotten how horrific it was. How the sight filled his veins with ice. “Beware of Crimson Peak.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Throwing Caution to the Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An important thing to note, the Twilight Town trio are kinda assholes in this story. I have nothing against those three but they really do just fit nicely into the casting. And also, Rikku is Replica Riku in this, not the little fairy.<br/>With all that cleared up, I hope y'all enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, you don’t believe me,” Ventus said. He was defensive, crossing his arms, trying to avoid raising his voice. Namine sat opposite of him, knowing that his stubbornness was to be expected. </p>
<p>“I’m not saying that at all,” Namine defended herself. Ghost stories weren’t something she believed in. And even if they were, Namine still would’ve had trouble believing Ventus right now. “But I was in the next room, Ventus. I would’ve heard something like that.” </p>
<p>He couldn’t help the scowl that crossed his face. Out of all people, he thought Namine would understand him. “You don’t believe me.”</p>
<p>“Maybe it was all a bad dream.” Namine regretted those words the second they crossed her lips. Ventus quickly got up from the table, excusing himself from the breakfast that had barely been touched by either of them. She sighed as the door slammed behind him. Ventus rarely had a temper, but he was very set in his beliefs. Challenging him on those always brought out his defensive side. </p>
<p>Namine pushed the porridge around absently. Her appetite was gone, replaced with guilt. Upsetting anyone was an unpleasant feeling for Namine. Upsetting her friends was a million times worse. She has always been terribly quiet, making friends, or even close acquaintances was a struggle. It was Aqua that had gotten her out of her shell as much as she was. Aqua had been her tutor, and close friend. The two had practically been sisters. Losing her had hurt unimaginably, and if Namine and Ventus hadn’t become close during Namine’s tutoring, she wouldn’t have had anyone to call a friend. She didn’t want to hurt her friends. She needed to make this right.</p>
<p>“Did I miss breakfast?” Terra asked, taking his spot at the table. Usually, when Namine was over, she and Ventus would be sitting at the table together talking for hours. Namine sitting alone at the table, looking so upset too, was very unusual. </p>
<p>Namine’s attention was snapped away from her pain. “Oh. No, you didn’t. Ven wanted to get an early start on his work this morning.”</p>
<p>Terra nodded, unfolding his morning paper. He could tell that she wasn’t telling the whole truth. But he chose not to push her on it at the moment. “How was the opera last night?”</p>
<p>“About the same as all the others. I enjoyed it. And for once, Ventus was awake through the entire performance.”</p>
<p>“How did he manage that?”</p>
<p>“Well, we had some other guests enter our box, and they were a little chatty at first. And I think the gentleman caught his attention.” Terra cocked an eyebrow, glancing at Namine, urging more information from her. “I can’t say that he wasn’t intriguing. He was charming for sure, but I have never seen him before, or even heard of him.”</p>
<p>“I wonder what he’s here for,” Terra mumbled more to himself than anything. Namine responded with a shrug anyways. “Maybe he’s looking for a wife? You don’t have any suitors calling yet, do you?”</p>
<p>“Not yet,” Namine was relieved because of that. “And besides, he wasn’t much to my tastes, anyway.” She couldn’t help the way her gaze flitted over to Kairi, who was standing dutifully off to the side, ready to assist in any way necessary. This didn’t go unnoticed by Terra. </p>
<p>“I see.” Terra quickly turned his own gaze over to Kairi. “Do you need any help with that?”</p>
<p>Namine was taken aback. “No! Thank you, but I’m fine.”</p>
<p>Terra had seen the two talking before, and they both had always seemed enthusiastic and animated in the midst of their discussions, but he had the suspicion that they hardly ever made it past small-talk. “Are you certain?” Namine nodded quickly, focusing intently on the food in front of her as she prayed that her face wasn’t so warm. “Kairi, could you come here for a moment,” Terra called over his shoulder. </p>
<p>Namine’s head snapped up and she stared incredulously at Terra. “What are you doing?” she mouthed at him. He simply smiled, clearly amused, as Kairi made her way over to the table. </p>
<p>“Yes, sir?” Kairi asked, quickly surveying the table for any signs that something was obviously wrong. She could see that Namine was flustered by the redness spreading across her face.</p>
<p>“I believe Namine had something to say to you. Namine?”</p>
<p>“I...uh….” The blonde was stumbling over her words, grasping at straws of anything to say. “Breakfast was wonderful this morning.”</p>
<p>Kairi smiled at the blonde girl in front of her. Namine swore she could look at that smile all day. “Thank you,” she said sincerely. “Was there anything else you needed, sir?” </p>
<p>Terra shook his head and dismissed Kairi. He waited for her to be out of earshot before clicking his tongue disapprovingly and shaking his head slowly at Namine. “That was pitiful.”</p>
<p>Namine put her head in her hands. </p>
<p>“Well, you have time. And if worse comes to worst, you and Ven can get married. You’ve only been joking about it for years.” </p>
<p>Namine laughs. The reminder of the arrangement the two had made lifted her spirits a little. They have been joking about marrying each other ever since Ventus had told Namine he was gay. They were at the mutual understanding that they would be each other’s beards. “Speaking of Ventus,” Namine said, changing the subject to what was still plaguing her mind. “I’m worried about him.”</p>
<p>“How come?”</p>
<p>“Do you remember after Aqua died, he had a nightmare of seeing Aqua’s ghost?”</p>
<p>“Of course, he was shaken up about that for weeks.”</p>
<p>“He had that same nightmare again last night. He told me about it this morning, and he got upset when I dismissed it as a dream.”</p>
<p>Terra paused for a moment. Ventus hadn’t had nightmares of that magnitude in a long time. Almost ten years. He shouldn’t be having nightmares like that anymore. “You should go talk to him about it before I do. He’ll take that better.”</p>
<p>Namine nodded. Terra was right. If she didn’t make this right with Ventus first, he would only be hurt more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ventus tried to ignore the knocking on his bedroom door. He knew it was Namine. He was hardly in the mood to talk to her. He wasn’t mad at her for this morning, but he was hurt at the way she dismissed him. Finally, the knocking became too much of a distraction from his writing. He opened the door harsher than he had meant to, startling Namine. </p>
<p>“What?” He bitterly asked. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Namine responded. “I didn’t mean to hurt you this morning.”</p>
<p>“I know that. But it hurt a lot knowing that you didn’t believe me about what I saw. I need you to believe me, or, at the very least, listen to me.”</p>
<p>She nodded. “Ghosts are never going to be something I believe in, Ven. But I can’t say that you didn’t see one. Why don’t you tell me what happened again? I’ll listen this time, no doubt, no dismissing you. I’ll just listen.”</p>
<p>Ventus stepped to the side of the doorway, letting her in. Namine sat down in the armchair near the window, and let Ventus recount his tale. It was still hard for her to believe, but she kept to her promise. She sat there quietly and listened to what he had to say. </p>
<p>It was a weight off his shoulders to have her listening unconditionally to him. It was what he was used to. “What do you think it all means?” Ventus asked when he finished. </p>
<p>Namine couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her. “I don’t know. You’re the investigative one, you’d be better suited to figuring it out.”</p>
<p>Ventus had to laugh too. She was right after all. Her strengths were in being creative, not inquisitive. “Well, the only sense I can make of it is that I have to beware of Crimson Peak. Hard to be wary of something that you have no idea what it is, though.”</p>
<p>“You can never be too cautious,” she offered. Ventus shrugged. Caution wasn’t something he frequently practiced. But warnings should be heeded. At least, a little bit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ventus knew that he needed to exercise caution much more than he did, but there were some things that he felt were far more important. Sitting in this bar, dimly lit as it was, interviewing other gay men on their experiences, their fears, was something more important than caution. Ventus never knew the names of the men he interviewed. He would never dare to ask. But every man he had interviewed previously always bought him a drink when they saw him, even though their stories never ended up published. They saw Ventus as a friend, someone that would help them in any way he could. And Ventus truly would do anything in his power to help them. If it was something that he saw as the right thing to do, he would do it without hesitation. </p>
<p>The man he was currently interviewing, was trying his best not to tear up as he told Ventus about the heinous medical treatments he went through, with doctors claiming to be able to cure him of his “sins.” It made Ventus feel sick that someone would go through this. </p>
<p>“And now? After you’ve been through all this? Do you still feel the same?” Ventus asked hesitantly. The other man paused for a long moment, taking a sip of his drink,</p>
<p>“I’m getting married next week. She can never know that I will never desire her, that everything is a lie. It would be the death of me without question,” he responded. The certainty of his grim situation was unsettling. He is resigned to hiding in plain sight, being a false statistic in order to at least continue living. Ventus ordered him another drink. </p>
<p>“Thank you for your time, for telling me your story. Your identity is safe with me,” Ventus assured him. “If this interview gets published, I promise you will remain completely anonymous.” The man nodded at him, grateful for the assurance. They wished each other safety before Ventus left the bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The back alley that Ventus exited into was luckily deserted. It gave him time to compose himself. The man’s story left him shaken. He couldn’t begin to imagine the pain he had gone through. Stories like that were always a reality check to him. Something like that could happen to him any day if he wasn’t careful, and he certainly wasn’t. His status was the only thing that was saving him, that he was certain of. </p>
<p>He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He had originally planned on making several more stops for interviews this evening, but he didn’t think he was going to be able to anymore. One story was going to have to be enough for the day. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts, and tucked his glasses into his breast pocket. Ventus wanted to go back home, retire for the evening, but he did have other plans to attend to first. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was never a joy to have to attend dinner with Namine’s cousin, Rikku, or the gaggle of friends he seemed to always be around. But it was important to Namine that Ventus had decent relations with other members of her family. If that meant he had to suffer through a few unsavory dinners every few months, he would do it. Although both Ventus and Rikku both lived in Traverse Town, their paths didn’t cross often. Which at least meant there was enough small talk for them to chew through to get through a majority of dinner. The rest of the dinner would inevitably end with Rikku solely talking to his cohorts, which Ventus didn’t mind. The less they had to talk to each other the better off it was. </p>
<p>By the time the main course had arrived, Ventus and Rikku had already discussed each other’s work, the latest social gatherings they had attended, and the most interesting pieces of news that had happened. Hayner, Pence, and Olette, Rikku’s friends, all had their own opinions on what counted as news. Often it was anything that was easy to stomach news, making them frequent readers of all of Ventus’s articles in the paper. </p>
<p>“Oh, Ventus, did you go see the opera that had just opened the other night?” Olette asked, clearly wanting to get an advanced review. </p>
<p>“Yes, I did. It was rather exceptional.” Ventus was lying through his teeth. He had no shortage of angry, dissatisfied notes from the show. But Rikku would mock him if he said so, claiming it was an issue of status. There was hardly a difference in the social standing of the two, but it was enough that Rikku would lord it over him at every chance he had. But Ventus caught Rikku rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>“I heard that a mysterious baronet had attended opening night. What was his name again?” Pence asked, snapping a few times as he tried to jog his memory. Ventus’s ears perked up at that. He remembered the man that had shared the box with him and Namine very clearly. He could hardly stop thinking about him, couldn’t help but want to know more about him.</p>
<p>“Vanitas Sharpe,” Ventus and Rikku said at the same time. </p>
<p>“You know of him?” Rikku asked, crossing his arms haughtily.</p>
<p>Ventus couldn’t help the smirk that spread across his face, ravishing the fact that he had a one-up over the man sitting across from him. “I’ve met him. We shared a box at the theatre.”</p>
<p>Hayner, Pence, and Olette were marveled at that, immediately asking questions about the baronet. Rikku laughed at his company’s behavior. “I doubt Ventus knows anything about the baronet.”</p>
<p>“And what is it that you know about him?” </p>
<p>“Far more than you, I can guarantee that. You see when I was visiting Destiny Islands last spring, I met him too. And we got along famously. We’ve even written to each other several times since then.”</p>
<p>Damn, Ventus thought. He couldn’t help but feel like he had lost a golden opportunity in a fight he had never even wanted to be a part of. “Well, I’m sure you’re glad to have the chance to see him again,” Ventus did everything he could to sound polite in that remark. </p>
<p>“Yes, I am. He’s such a gentleman you know. And he travels so often, it’s truly glamorous. Though, I’m sure you know nothing about that.” It was a snide remark that made Ventus want to get up and leave or tell Rikku off for being so insufferable. </p>
<p>“Baronet, what does that title even mean,” Hayner asked. </p>
<p>“It’s an aristocrat of some sort,” Olette commented, with a wave of her hand and a dreamy look in her eyes as she imagined meeting someone of that status. </p>
<p>Ventus laughed shortly. “A man who feeds off the toils of others, taking advantage of the land and extorting those that work for him.” The rest of the party fell silent at his remark.</p>
<p>“Regardless,” Rikku said. “He is a wonderfully charming man. You would be so lucky to ever encounter him again. I doubt he’d associate with someone like you so freely.”</p>
<p>“Just because my father had to work for his status doesn’t mean I am lesser than you, Rikku.”</p>
<p>Rikku hummed. “Perhaps.”</p>
<p>Ventus could let insults that were only about him slide, but that comment was an inherent dig at his father too. That he couldn’t ignore. Bringing his family into this was taking it too far. </p>
<p>“I am here as a kindness to my friend. You can insult me all you want, but you do not insult my father for all the hard work he did to achieve the life he has,” Ventus stood up, tossing his napkin onto the table. “My father is a better man than you will ever be.” </p>
<p>Walking out of that dining room was the biggest victory Ventus had ever had during any of these torturous nights.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Summertime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The summer in Traverse Town was always beautiful. It seemed to glow in the summer sun, that was dappled and filtered through the leaves on the trees. It was a distraction to Ventus, who was sitting next to the open window in his bedroom. The breeze gently tugged his hair, pulled the scent of flowers to his nose, and the whispers of leaves rustling on their branches to his ears. A smile pulled on Ventus’s lips as he admired the world around him that was graced by the wonders of his favorite season. Everything was so alive, so bright. It made him feel like the world was a little better off, where even the most mundane of days was a slice of heaven. </p>
<p>Ventus didn’t notice the knocking on his door. He was lost to his thoughts. Namine rolled her eyes from the opposite side of the door and opened it. She continued knocking as the door swung open, which was enough for Ventus to finally come back to earth. He smiled brightly at his friend as she entered his room. </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t smile so quickly, Ven,” She teased. “I have something serious to talk to you about.” Ven’s smile fell. He was expecting this. Namine had never asked much of him, and he had royally screwed up his last dinner with Rikku. </p>
<p>“So, Rikku finally told you about how our last dinner went,” Ventus stated. </p>
<p>Namine nodded and went to sit by Ventus. “Do you want to tell me what happened? Rikku tends to blow things out of proportion, I need to make sure you weren’t that awful to him.”</p>
<p>Ventus sighed. “What did he tell you I did? I can tell you if he’s actually telling the truth or not then.”</p>
<p>“He said that you had ignored him the whole night, were abrasive to him when you did speak, and insulted him.”</p>
<p>There was a long pause. “He insulted me first. And my father. I can’t stand for that, Namine, you know this.”</p>
<p>Namine groaned in frustration and put her head in her hands. On the one hand, she was mad at Ventus for being rude to her cousin when all she asked was that he had kept a good relationship with her family. On the other hand, she was pissed at Rikku for insulting her two dearest friends. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Ventus said before Namine even lifted her head. “You’ve only ever asked me for one thing and it was this.”</p>
<p>She nodded. “You did treat Rikku rudely. I’m not saying he didn’t deserve it because if he insulted you and Terra, he did. But, you should apologize to him.”</p>
<p>“Absolutely not,” he said, wrinkling his nose. “He has always been vile to me, it’s time for him to apologize to me.”</p>
<p>“He’s not going to do that and we both know it. He has far too much pride.” </p>
<p>“Pride be damned!” Ventus exclaimed, jumping out his seat to pace the room. “I shouldn’t be forced to apologize to him for his comfort, nor should he be able to escape consequences so easily.”</p>
<p>Ventus began his long rant about his disdain for the way Rikku acted. Rikku was always able to schmooze his way through life, relying on his family’s status to get him out of any trouble. That was something that Ventus could not easily tolerate, the conceit it required to be complacent with riding the coattails of your parents and avoid doing anything of substance with your life. Terra had raised Ventus better than that. Ventus knew that status wasn’t everything, and that the work a person put into making a life said more about their character than any amount of money would.</p>
<p>Namine had, of course, expected this kind of behavior from Ventus when she came over. Even she had her issues with her cousin’s behavior and agreed with Ventus on most of his claims. But, he was family. “You really should apologize to Rikku,” she suggested, once there was a break in Ventus’s rambling. “I know that you find him to be trying at times-”</p>
<p>“Completely odious and unfathomably insufferable,” Ventus interrupted. </p>
<p>Namine only nodded before continuing. “I wouldn’t ask this of you unless it was important to me. Rikku is the only family I have, Ventus. I want you to get along, or at the very least be able to be in the same room.”</p>
<p>Ventus groaned, seeing the pleading look on Namine’s face. She was his best friend, first and foremost. He would do just about anything she asked, even this. “All right,” he relented. “I’ll apologize to him. But I’m going to hate every second of it.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Ven!” Namine said, hugging Ventus. She was glad that her friend was willing to do this for her. And even though she was very glad, her face retreated into a look of hesitation. “I hate to ask more of you. But, I am meeting Rikku for tea later today. I was hoping you would come with?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ventus of course didn’t want to see the arrogant prick that very day, but friends come first. That is what he had to keep telling himself as he and Namine had tea with Rikku. The silver-haired man was ignoring Ventus to an extent that had never before been seen. At times, it seemed even Namine would forget about his presence there, but the sympathetic glances she kept shooting him were proof that he was not completely forgotten or ignored. As uncomfortable as sitting in complete silence was, Ventus wouldn’t have minded if it meant he didn’t have to utter a single word of apology to Rikku. Namine wasn’t going to let that happen though, as she once again tried to steer the conversation to her plans. </p>
<p>“Rikku, while I am glad to hear that everything has been going well for you, there is a reason that Ventus came along today.” Namine interrupted again. Rikku rolled his eyes very obviously, before turning to face Ventus.</p>
<p>“Oh. I had forgotten that he was even here. He hasn’t spoken a word all afternoon,” Rikku smirked. “Why is that you’re here?” he asked venom in his voice. He was absolutely going to make Ventus grovel for his apology to be accepted. </p>
<p>Ventus put his teacup down on the saucer and cleared his throat. “Rikku, I am very sorry for how I treated you the last time we had dinner together. I was unnecessarily cruel to you. I insulted you and inexcusably left before the meal was over. I hope you will forgive me.”</p>
<p>Rikku had the smuggest look on his face that Ventus had ever seen. “Well you were out of line the other night, but I am not sure if I can actually believe your apology.”</p>
<p>The hatred between the two men instantly grew within that second, and Ventus clutched his teacup tighter in order to avoid snapping at Rikku again. Namine whispered to Rikku, pleading for him to be nice. But the smirk on his face never budged as he waited for Ventus to speak again. </p>
<p>“How can I make my apology sincere to you?”</p>
<p>Rikku sighed dramatically. “I’m not sure, you truly hurt my feelings. I mean, you walked out of the restaurant on me.” </p>
<p>“Rikku, I am deeply and truly sorry for my actions. I was out of line, out of my place.”</p>
<p>The silence was unbearably long as Rikku faked thinking over the apology. “I will accept your apology. Just this once. If you ever do something like that again, I’m not sure I could forgive you.” Namine couldn’t stop the quick dirty look at her cousin. He was being terribly mean to Ventus when he was doing his best to be sincere. On the bright side, they were at least able to be in the same room together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The summertime did not agree with Vanitas. Or, rather, he simply despised it. The heat, humidity, the days that lasted for far too long. The sun was too bright. The wind did nothing to cool down a hot day. Vanitas truly wished that Xion hadn’t dragged him along to this park for another senseless walk. He was trying to focus on what she was saying, but the heat was annoying him thoroughly, and he did fully expect this to be the same as every other trip they had taken.</p>
<p> She was determined to find a very specific kind of ice cream again, sea salt ice cream. They had only ever found it in one town, years ago, and had only met one other person that could make it. Vanitas had never grown terribly fond of it. Or maybe, it was who the ice cream was associated with that caused his dislike of the dessert. The past was muddled, making him unsure of the truth. Regardless, Xion was adamant to have it again, even if her brother detested the treat. </p>
<p>The swirling storm of the past was troubling Vanitas so that when a blond-haired man bumped into him, he could’ve sworn that it was someone else completely. He had to turn completely turn to face the man and the brilliant green eyes that met his gaze brought him back to the present. </p>
<p>“Well,” Vanitas smiled. He remembered Ventus Cushing. Their meeting was brief, but he had caught Vanitas’s attention enough for him to clearly remember his name. “Fancy running into you again, Mr. Cushing.”</p>
<p>“It’s good to see you again Sir Sharpe, Lady Sharpe,” Ventus said a wide smile on his face. He had hoped to see the baronet again. <br/>Xion smiled politely, but Ventus couldn’t help but feel that there was still no warmth in her smile. It chilled him even in the warm summer air and sent a shiver running down his spine.</p>
<p>“Ven? Are you alright?” Namine asked, noticing her friend’s sudden shudder. </p>
<p>“Oh, yes,” Ventus reassured. “Just a chill.”</p>
<p>Vanitas couldn’t help the laugh that burst from his throat. “Terribly sorry. But, I can’t imagine feeling a chill in this weather. It’s stifling out.”</p>
<p>“I think it’s actually wonderful out,” Ventus smiled.</p>
<p>“A fan of the summer season?” Xion asked. Ventus smiled and nodded. The season suited the blond well, she thought. Bright and lively, but excruciatingly unbearable all at the same time. “It certainly is a lovely season.”</p>
<p>“Do you like it as well?” </p>
<p>“No,” Xion said. “It may be beautiful for a time, but all the beauty comes from the delicate blooming plants. Delicate, beautiful things are so fleeting. Once the sun leaves them, they’ll die.”<br/>It was a pointed comment, that was certain. Though no one in the group was certain who it was pointed at except for the woman who spoke it. Ventus had a suspicion it was about him. He didn’t know why, but he was unable to shake the feeling. </p>
<p>Ventus shrugged. “Some things are more resilient than they seem.” Xion’s cold smile returned. She was absolutely certain that she did not like Ventus, that comment made sure of that. If she could help it, she would certainly not be seeing him anymore, and neither would Vanitas. </p>
<p>“Did you enjoy the opera the other night, Sir Sharpe?” Namine asked. There was a noticeable drop in the mood of the group after the exchange between Ventus and Xion. She felt that she would suffocate if the topic was not changed immediately.  </p>
<p>“Oh, yes I did, thank you,” Vanitas responded. “And I especially enjoyed your review article on it, Mr. Cushing. You have strong opinions, it was an entertaining read.”</p>
<p>“Well, I do get paid to give honest reviews. I might as well make sure my voice is heard.” Ventus was a little sheepish at that. He was always certain to make sure he was giving his honest opinion in review pieces, but getting compliments on them was always an experience that he wasn’t sure how to feel about. “Though I must say that they’re not my favorite pieces to write.”</p>
<p>“Oh? What do you usually write?"</p>
<p>“I usually try to write interview pieces. Though our editor at the newspaper has been reluctant to publish them.” </p>
<p>“Really? Interviews? Then you must know the residents of the town very well. Especially those that are higher up in society, given your status and your work.” It was an assumption that Vanitas fully intended to use for his own gain. </p>
<p>“My work has never brought me into contact with the high society crowd. I try to tell stories that would otherwise go unheard,” Ventus explained. “But my status has put me in a position where I know a few notable people.”</p>
<p>“If I could ask you as a favor, would you happen to know anyone that would be willing to supply funding to a mining operation?” Vanitas continued, smoothly to avoid any time for the rest of the party to wonder why someone with such an illustrious title would be asking such a thing. “You see, I’ve been working on a new clay miner that is rather experimental. Getting outside funding would a sort of insurance.”</p>
<p>Ventus nodded in faux understanding. His father might have worked in a steel mill before working his way up the ranks, but Ventus had never gained an affinity for the talk of the trade. But he knew exactly where the baronet could go to get the insurance he needed. </p>
<p>“I know just the man for that,” he smiled. “You should seek an audience with my father. He gained his position through hard work and has always encouraged one to make their own living. I can’t imagine why he wouldn’t provide some financial support.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vanitas and Xion had a long discussion later that night about their next steps while in Traverse Town. The plan was set, now it was time to put it into motion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A short chapter, I know, but man I am dying to get into the thick of the plot. And this chapter was a struggle from the get-go. But, thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Coincidental</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ventus had not stopped thinking about Vanitas since their last meeting, though it had been weeks. How could he? Vanitas was unlike anyone that Ventus had ever met, with his dark, slicked-back hair that spiked out ever so rebelliously at the ends, and those brilliant amber eyes that clearly held so many secrets as they rested underneath a furrowed brow. No, Ventus simply could not stop thinking about the baronet, whether he would admit to himself that it was from more than an investigator’s intrigue or not. </p>
<p>Although, he couldn’t have stopped thinking about him even if he had tried, for the two always seemed to conveniently be crossing paths. The first few times the two nearly collided on a street, Ventus was quick to chalk it up to mere coincidence. Traverse Town was busy and populous, yes, but some areas more so than others. And it was on the busiest streets that the two kept meeting. It easily could have been a coincidence. That is until the blond man began getting the feeling of being followed and watched. </p>
<p>It had been a frequent occurrence where Ventus could’ve sworn that out of the corner of his eye, he saw the dark-haired man ducking into alleyways and quickly rounding corners to escape Ventus’s gaze. While he didn’t have any true evidence to back up this claim, he couldn’t reason it any other way. He had never been followed before, and all of a sudden the newest visitor in town seems to take a particular interest in him. That had been enough for Ventus to feel confident in his suspicions. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But finally, Ventus had found the paranoia had begun to cease. He had stopped seeing the dark clothed figure darting out of sight, and he no longer felt the burning feeling of eyes following his every move. It had given him the solace to walk the side streets and even brave entering into a few bars. Surely, a man like Vanitas would never step foot into the establishments that Ventus often frequented. </p>
<p>It was a thought that Ventus was confident in as he descended the stairs to the bar, feeling more at ease when the smoky air hit his nose than he had in weeks. Not only was the relief from being followed, but he was finally able to return to the work he actually enjoyed doing. He wasn’t able to while being watched. It wouldn’t have been smart, it wouldn’t have been kind. He would’ve been putting dozens of men in danger for selfish reasons. That he wouldn’t do. But, as he came into the bar, his heart sunk. </p>
<p>Vanitas Sharpe did not frequent bars regularly. Rarely did he find the company he was looking for in those kinds of places. A fleeting night in the arms of another, certainly. But no, he was looking for much more than that now. He could find what he was looking for here, though. And as the blond man stepped into the room, he couldn’t help the smirk spreading across his face. </p>
<p>Ventus stopped dead in his tracks as he made eye contact with the baronet. Just as he thought he was free of running into him in the most unexpected of places, he was back. Vanitas waved at Ventus, gesturing for him to come over and sit with him at his table. What other choice did he have than to oblige?</p>
<p>“It seems we keep running into each other,” Ventus said as he sat opposite of Vanitas. “Or have you been following me?” he joked.</p>
<p>Vanitas cocked an eyebrow teasingly. “I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p>
<p>Ventus nodded. Of course, Vanitas wasn’t going to admit to Ventus that he had been following him. Nor was he going to entertain the idea that their encounter today was anything more than coincidence. For once, this truly was a chance meeting. </p>
<p>“Well, my mistake then,” he smiled. Ventus wasn’t buying this for a second. “How about I buy you a drink to make up for it?” Before an answer could be given, Ventus flagged down the attention of the bartender, who immediately beamed upon seeing the blond. </p>
<p>Vanitas shot a look between the two of them. “A friend of yours?” He asked, with the clear insinuation of his suspicions. </p>
<p>Ventus’s eyes widened in surprise. It was hardly the first time someone had suggested that he had shared relations with some of the men in these bars, but it always caught him off guard. “No! No, nothing like that. I’ve been here a few times before, that’s all.”</p>
<p>Vanitas nodded. </p>
<p>“So, what compelled you to visit this establishment today?” Ventus asked, ready to get the discussion off of him. “Doesn’t seem like your kind of place.” </p>
<p>“You’d be surprised what is and isn’t my type of place, Ventus.” Vanitas took a small sip of his wine while casting the blond a sly smile at the suggestive comment.<br/>Ventus flushed for a moment as he took in the suggestive wording of Vanitas’s answer. It was definitely forward, more so than Ventus would usually like, but it worked coming from him. And Vanitas was enjoying the blush that had covered his companions face. </p>
<p>“I enjoy a good drink every now and again,” Vanitas finally responded to Ventus’s question. “And the company that can be found in a place like this is much more to my tastes.”</p>
<p>Ventus nodded, taking a sip of his own drink. Of course, Vanitas had to be gay to even know of the existence of this place, but something about that assurance rendered Ventus unsure how to respond. He wasn’t looking for any sort of special attention from the man. Right?</p>
<p>“What about you? You seem very familiar around here,” Vanitas asked. </p>
<p>“I’ve done a few interviews here,” he responded. The other man’s eyes lit up with recognition. </p>
<p>“That’s right! You had said that you mostly did interview pieces.” Vanitas looked around, trying to see what Ventus did to feel the need to interview the patrons here. He saw a few men that were attractive, some more well dressed than others, and a few couples engaged in conversations that would easily lead to neither of them leaving alone. But overall, there was a look of despair on many of their faces. Vanitas didn’t understand. </p>
<p>He turned back to Ventus. “Could I read them sometime?” </p>
<p>It was Ventus’s turn to be confused. What could Vanitas possibly want to read them for? Moreover, how could Ventus justify letting him read them? He didn’t let anyone but those he trusted most read them. They were meant to be anonymous, YenSid had even agreed to let Ventus use a penname if he were ever to publish them. Letting Vanitas, who he hardly knew, read his writings was an unnerving thought. Could he trust him? Vanitas could easily take the information learned from these articles and royally screw him over. The only way Ventus could feel comfortable letting the baronet read his articles was if he was there with him as he read. Which would mean he would be spending much more time with him. He didn’t hate that idea.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, I don’t have any finished articles on me right now. Only some notes, which I absolutely don’t let anyone read,” Ventus explained. “Why do you want to read them?”</p>
<p>“Well, your review of that opera was very amusing. I’d like to see how you write about something you actually enjoy.”</p>
<p>“I’d gladly let you read them sometime, but I couldn’t lend them to you. Confidentiality reasons.”</p>
<p>Vanitas smirked again, knowing that this would obviously mean that he and Ventus would be seeing each other again. “Of course.”</p>
<p>A lull came in the conversation, that Ventus was desperate to end, the silence feeling crushingly awkward. “You mentioned last time we met that you’ve been seeking some outside funding for your mining operation,” he began. “How has that been going?”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, not very well. Apparently, your father is a very busy man. I haven’t been able to get in to see him at all,” Vanitas lamented. </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, I should’ve remembered that. He’s always terribly busy, getting a meeting put through can take months sometimes.” Vanitas couldn’t wait that long, and Ventus guessed that was the case by the drop in his shoulders. “I can personally get your meeting put through. I’ll make absolutely sure that you can get in as soon as possible.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vanitas was always the picture of a perfectly polished gentleman, but he was even more so this afternoon. Ventus had been able to ensure that Vanitas would get his meeting with Terra, and in a timely manner too. Ventus had even personally delivered news of the meeting on one of the many occasions the two had seen each other. </p>
<p>It was crucial that the meeting today would go well. Vanitas sorely needed the money, though he would never let on just how truly broke he was. He and Xion were getting by off the skin of their teeth, hardly anything to their name but the grand luster of what it had once meant to be a Sharpe. The Sharpe Mines needed to become operational again, and the funding he was hoping to receive from Terra Cushings was a puzzle piece that would just about bring the picture to completion. And so, he was perfectly poised and ready for the meeting. He was dressed in his best day-time attire, shoes polished, hair tamed, and proposals prepared. All he could hope for was for the meeting to go as he wished, hope that Ventus’s father was truly as kind and understanding as he claimed. </p>
<p>Proposal meetings were hardly his favorite thing. He had been rejected endless amounts of times, and his pride had taken a hit. It was beginning to feel like he was groveling for money instead of having a dignified discussion with businessmen. And as he walked into the meeting room to be met with a circle of other men, managers for Cushings’ Architecture and lawyers no doubt, the familiar feeling that this was going to end with Vanitas’s rejection flooded his senses. But he never showed it for a second.</p>
<p> “Gentlemen, this is Sir Vanitas Sharpe,” Terra introduced the baronet to his colleagues before moving to take his place at the tables. “Now, what is it that you would like to propose to me and the other men here today.” </p>
<p>Vanitas extended his gratitude to the room before beginning his speech. His home, Bastion Hall, was situated on a rich piece of land. Well, rich in the sense that the clay that made the small peak the mansion was on was one of the rarest forms of clay one could find. Iron ore leaked into the soil making it heavy and sturdy once dried, but endlessly malleable while it was liquified. The creations that could be made out of this clay would last lifetimes. The only reason that mining had ever stopped at Bastion Hall was that the previous head of the house had run the old mine shafts into instability, and had drained the family fortune. </p>
<p>He passed vials of the liquidized clay around the room, the striking crimson liquid staining the glass and giving the men that held it pause. They had never seen something of that extreme color and feared what a mess breaking one of the little vials could do. </p>
<p>“Sharpe Mines has been the sole provider of this clay for generations. With the old mining shafts being too unstable for use, it is necessary, not only to begin mining in new places but with new equipment,” Vanitas explained, finishing setting up and preparing the small machine on the table in the middle of the room. “This is a machine of my own creation. It is able to dig deep, narrow holes, and excavate the soil without ever putting a man below ground.” With a few quick levers being pulled, the machine burst to life. Steam rose out of it, and small, clawed buckets rotated around the long arm. It was impressive, if the machine were to come to full scale, it would undoubtedly revolutionize mining operations. </p>
<p>Vanitas looked around the room, seeing a mix of skepticism and approval on the faces around him, except for from the one man that truly mattered amongst them all. Terra ran a tired hand over his face and put the proposal papers down on the table. </p>
<p>“Please, turn it off,” He asked. Vanitas reluctantly agreed, the steam stopping but leaving the air slightly hazy. “From what I’ve read, you haven’t tested this full scale yet.”</p>
<p>It was not a question, but Vanitas was quick to answer. “I have not been able to receive the funding necessary to fully manufacture a model of that size yet.”</p>
<p>“What you have then is a toy and a fanciful idea. The mines closed before you even reached the age that you could begin working or managing them.” Terra got up from his seat and moved to stand in front of the table, face to face, and on equal footing with Vanitas. “I cannot bank on the ideas of a man who has never worked a day in his life.”</p>
<p>“And I don’t mean to offend you with this,” Terra said, picking up on the signs of Vanitas’s mood souring. “But I have worked my way up to where I am now. It did not come easy. I will bank on those who have already seen the hardships of work. You haven’t had that experience yet.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Cushings, I have not come here to grovel. But I’m here with everything I have to offer. I’m asking for nothing more than a small investment from your company,” Vanitas said, keeping his voice even, steady. “I will gain experience as I go, and I have already begun working on a full-scale prototype. This machine will work, and you will get your money back and more. I am offering not only a full payback, but you will be receiving building materials created from the clay that is harvested.”</p>
<p>“But what if you lose the drive to see this operation to completion?” Terra interrupts. “The trials of work are exhausting, physically, and mentally. If you drop out in the middle of this, it’s not just me that’s losing out, it’s every worker in my company. Those people have families to support that would suffer from the cuts I would have to make to compensate for the loss.” </p>
<p>Vanitas held back a snarl. “I have more willpower than you expect of me. You have seen on those forms that I have been trying to receive this funding time and time again. You are underestimating me.”</p>
<p>Terra very plainly did not like that answer. Yes, Vanitas Sharpe had been seeking funding in many other places and had been rejected each time. And Terra could only imagine how humiliating that must feel for him to have to be coming to beg for money yet again. But there was something very untrustworthy about the man in front of him. </p>
<p>“Maybe. But I have seen how flighty men of your age can be,” Terra recollected the papers from the table and handed them back to Vanitas. “I’m sorry, but I will be rejecting your proposal.”</p>
<p>The anger that had been sitting in the back of Vanitas’s eyes came forward. “Thank you for your time,” Vanitas said. He gritted his teeth as he packed up his materials and stormed out of the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Terra returned from work, it had taken everything in Ventus not to rush him immediately and ask how the meeting had gone. Ventus had been anxiously waiting for his father’s return home. He knew that he was meeting with Vanitas today, and he would personally responsible if it hadn’t gone well. After all, he was the one that did everything possible to make sure the meeting had happened, going as far as to pencil it into Terra’s schedule when he wasn’t around. And he had made absolute sure that Vanitas had known what time he was scheduled for when he had seen him again to let him read some of his articles. </p>
<p>“You had mentioned this morning that you had some sort of meeting today, didn’t you?” Ventus asked at dinner, not being able to wait any longer to have answers. </p>
<p>Terra nodded. “Yes, with a Sir Vanitas Sharpe,” he answered. He stopped for a moment, deep in thought. He still didn’t like the baronet. “Do you know him at all?”</p>
<p>“Oh, a little bit. We’ve run into each other a couple of times,” Ventus explained, careful to leave out that Vanitas had been reading some of his articles. That would only worry Terra. “Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>“You stay away from him, alright.” </p>
<p>Ventus put his silverware down. Terra had never demanded that he stay away from anyone. “You’re joking, right?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely not. There’s something about that man that I don’t like. I don’t want you around him.”</p>
<p>Ventus was absolutely incredulous at this point. Never, absolutely never, had Terra been so strict with him. “Father, I am an adult. I can and will choose my own company,” he yelled. “You can’t just claim that you having a hunch that someone is untrustworthy is reason enough for me to stay away.” </p>
<p>“I don’t need to explain myself to you, Ven.” And truthfully, Terra didn’t. And he wasn’t about to either. He had seen his fair share of untrustworthy people, had dealt with them too. Long before he had married Aqua, he had met someone not so much unlike Vanitas Sharpe. That person had absolutely ruined Terra. He was in a dark place for a long time. He didn’t know who he was, he was lost to the darkness of the world. He had almost lost everything. He wasn’t going to let anything like that happen to Ventus, not if he could help it. He didn’t care how mad it made him. </p>
<p>“You’re going to stay away from him, Ventus. That’s final.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Candlelight Waltz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so excited for this chapter to finally be published! I've been looking forward to it, and this chapter is the official delving into the main plot points.<br/>Also, the art in this chapter was done by my roommate who is partially responsible for this fic cause she showed me the movie Crimson Peak.<br/>I hope you all like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ventus had not listened to his father’s demands. He would still continue meeting with Vanitas, and frequently at that. Not frequently enough to raise suspicions and not enough for Ventus’s liking. He was becoming rather fond of the baronet. It was almost frightening, he had never felt such a draw to another person before. Though, Ventus would adamantly insist that his feelings towards Vanitas were only a friendly intrigue. </p>
<p>Like, right now. Namine was grinning ear-to-ear as Ventus talked about his last meeting with Vanitas. She rested her hands in her palms, watching as her friend’s eyes sparkled with every word.</p>
<p>“All right,” Ventus began, finally noticing the expression plastered to Namine’s face. “What’s with that face?”</p>
<p>“You really seem quite taken with him,” she sighed dreamily. </p>
<p>Ventus rolled his eyes. “He’s friendly, and I like the insight he provides to my work. It’s nothing more than that, truly.”</p>
<p>Namine nodded thoughtfully. “Of course, of course. Nothing more than friends. Though, I don’t see why you would be hiding such a friendship from Terra.” She smiled playfully, waiting for him to jump to defend himself. </p>
<p>“You know that my father has told me to stay away from him.”</p>
<p>“Yes. And the fact that he has and you haven’t even attempted to listen worries me.”</p>
<p>“I will be fine. He’s not as untrustworthy as Father thinks he is. He’s not a bad man.”</p>
<p>“Well, Sir Sharpe is invited to the gala at Rikku’s tomorrow evening,” Namine began, clearly putting a plan into action. “Perhaps if you went, you could get Terra and him to talk. Terra might not be so quick to judge him then.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but then I would have to go, which would mean seeing Rikku again.”</p>
<p>“Ven, you would have a wonderful time! There would be good food, music. Wonderful company. And you would hardly have to see or speak to Rikku.”</p>
<p>“Hardly means that I still would.” Namine went to defend herself, try to convince Ventus to attend the gala as well, but Ventus cut her off. “I still have monthly dinners with him. I don’t want to put myself through the torture of castrating myself in front of him this soon.”</p>
<p>Namine sighed. There was no hope of convincing Ventus to attend. He was stubborn to a fault, and Rikku truly was terrible to him. “So there’s no chance of you going tomorrow?” She asked.</p>
<p>“None,” Ventus said, nailing that coffin shut. “Besides, if I don’t have an article on YenSid’s desk Monday, he’s going to have my head. And Terra agreed to escort you. He would never forgive me if I robbed him of that privilege.”</p>
<p>Terra was like an older brother to Namine. She loved him dearly and had been missing his company. She absolutely would have still had Terra be her escort for the evening tomorrow, regardless of Ventus’s answer. Ventus’s additional company would’ve been nice for when Terra began talking shop with other colleagues at the gala though. </p>
<p>“Well, I’ll see if I can’t get those two talking for you then,” Namine offered. </p>
<p>Ventus lit up instantly. “You would do that for me?”</p>
<p>“You’re my dearest friend, Ventus. Of course I would. If for nothing else, so you stop using me as an alibi every week.”</p>
<p>Ventus flushed, and he smiled sheepishly. He had made so many excuses for his meetings with Vanitas, and all of them included Namine. She had to come up with excuses and stories on the spot more than once due to this. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Namine. And either way, you two will have a wonderful time tomorrow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Terra had spent the last half hour standing in front of the hall mirror, struggling with his bow tie. And the whole while, Ventus had been standing off to the side, amusedly watching his father’s reflection as he got more and more frustrated with the thin slip of fabric. </p>
<p>“You could help me, you know,” Terra said, throwing his hands to his sides. </p>
<p>Ventus laughed. “It’s more fun to watch.”</p>
<p>“Come help your poor father,” Terra insisted, turning to face his son. Ventus peeled himself away from the wall and began tying the bow tie with ease. </p>
<p>“A grown man can’t even tie his own tie,” he mumbled, teasing his father. </p>
<p>“I never had to learn. Aqua always did it for me. And then you learned.”</p>
<p>Ventus couldn’t find anything to say. He was barely ten when Aqua had died, and he had always remembered her tying Terra’s ties for him, making sure he was presentable for every event they went to. Aqua would do the same for Ventus too, always made sure he was prim and polished. It wasn’t until her health started failing that she taught Ventus how to tie his own ties, laughing despite her illness as she claimed, “Now you won’t drive your wife as mad as your father drives me.” </p>
<p>Ventus smiled, a little sadly from the memories of his dear mother, as he tightened the knot of his father’s tie. He dusted a bit of lint off of Terra’s shoulder before stepping back and declaring, “There. I think you’re ready to go now.”</p>
<p>“Oh? You’re not going to insist I’m too plain or need to change again?” Terra joked. </p>
<p>“I’ve long come to accept that you prefer your clothes to be suffocatingly plain,” Ventus remarked. </p>
<p>“We don’t all take pleasure in such frivolous clothes, Ven. I am a businessman, through and through.” And Terra’s suits were all function over form. He certainly looked well enough for a formal event, without making use of the frill Ventus thrived in. </p>
<p>Before a spat could begin about whether or not frills and frivolity were worth more than practicality, the doorbell rang downstairs. Ventus ushered his father towards the stairs, insisting that he wouldn’t want to keep a lady waiting. </p>
<p>Ventus had seen his father and Namine off, making Namine promise that she wouldn’t let Terra drink too much, to which he had verbally protested. Now, Ventus essentially had the house to himself and had settled into the chair of his desk. He was determined to achieve some level of productivity tonight. Though, the more he looked at his notes from the last inane even he had been forced to see, he wasn’t sure that was going to be possible. His notes were gibberish and scribbles, and his mind kept wandering over to the chill of the room.</p>
<p>The evening was colder than usual from the heavy downpour outside, but his bedroom shouldn’t be as cold as it was. He tugged his dressing-gown closer to him. Ventus got up from his desk, heading to the door to see if he couldn’t find a warmer place to work. Every step towards the door, however, was colder than the last. Familiarly cold. Fear started building in Ventus.</p>
<p>He had barely placed a hand on the handle when a skeletal hand reached through the wood. It gripped his shoulder in a firm, icy grip. The distorted, spectral face of his mother materialized through the door. The black, smoky appearance the ghost held still terrified him, though it had only been a few months since her last appearance.</p>
<p>Aqua’s mouth opened, and a shrill shriek echoed around the room. Ventus jumped back, lashing out of the ghost’s hand. His dressing gown got caught under his feet, the floor slipping out from under him. He hit the ground with a thud and backed up into the end of his bed. It was something to brace himself against if nothing else. </p>
<p>From his spot on the floor, he watched the door, his heart racing in his ears. The parasitic black mist that followed his mother’s ghost slowly dissipated from sight as she sunk back through the wood. A chill still clung to the air though, as the door handle turned agonizingly slow. He held his breath, waiting for the door to swing open.</p>
<p>Kairi had opened the door and was concerned to see Ventus cowering on the floor. “Sir, are you alright?” She asked, rushing to his side to help him up.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes,” Ventus assured, in part hoping to get himself to believe it too. “I’m fine. Thank you.”</p>
<p>Kairi hesitated, but she had no other option than to believe his words at face value. Once Ventus was standing she announced the news she had came upstairs to say. “There’s someone here to see you. A Sir Vanitas Sharpe.”</p>
<p>Ventus was making an effort at calming down. But that name, that name had jumpstarted his heart again. </p>
<p>He made no move or effort to respond. “Would you like me to escort him out?” She asked. Anyone that looked at him could tell that he was inexplicably frightened yet. </p>
<p>“No. I’ll see what he needs.” Ventus took a step of bravery and made his way downstairs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vanitas Sharpe looked terribly uncomfortable standing alone in the foyer. His overcoat was drenched and dripping relentlessly onto the floor. His eyes lifted to meet Ventus’s when he appeared on the landing of the stairs. Ventus hugged his robe closer to him once more. </p>
<p>“Good evening, Sir Sharpe,” Ventus greeted. </p>
<p>“Mr. Cushings,” Vanitas said, ready to return the greeting, but the disheveled appearance of the blond man caught him off guard. “Are you all right?”</p>
<p>Ventus didn’t want to recount the previous events of the night. And, Kairi was standing by, ready to be called upon for assistance. There was no need to cross his stories.</p>
<p>“I’m fine. Thank you,” Ventus smiled thinly. “And there’s no need to keep up such formalities. Ven will do just fine.”</p>
<p>Vanitas nodded. “Ven,” he began, loving the way the name rolled off his tongue. “I’m in need of your assistance.”</p>
<p>“I should say so. If I am correct, you’re supposed to be at the gala at Rikku McMichael’s home. You’re very, very lost.”</p>
<p>Vanitas chuckled dryly. “I’m not lost, but thank you. I would actually like you to join me there this evening.” </p>
<p>“I’m not sure that is the best idea,” Ventus began. </p>
<p>“Please. You have been the friendliest person I have me here. I would very much like your company tonight.”</p>
<p>Green eyes lifted towards the upper level of the house, and a shiver ran down the blond’s spine. He was still scared that the specter would return to haunt him again. It came down to a consideration of which was the most unpleasant situation to be in. </p>
<p>“Allow me to get ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The heat of a fully packed room and the candelabras that were all alight was a relief from the chilly rain outside. Namine was having a wonderful time with Terra, the two were laughing and having pleasant conversations with mutual friends and colleagues. And Terra was able to get along with her cousin much easier than Ventus. Likely because Rikku knew that he had to respect his elders, regardless of his own personal feelings. </p>
<p>But she had yet to see Vanitas Sharpe, whom she had promised to try to get into Terra’s good graces. His sister, Xion, however, sat prominently at the piano, scarlet dress pooling around her. Xion had been thundering out melody after melody, commanding the attention in the room. Despite the attention that the dark-haired woman was dictating with every new song she played, it could not distract from the painful lack of her brother. Namine looked over shoulders at every chance she got, seeing if she couldn’t spot the man amongst the crowd. </p>
<p>“Well, isn’t this an interesting turn of events,” she mused when the dark-haired man finally entered the room. </p>
<p>Vanitas Sharpe had come in arm-in-arm with Ventus Cushings. The crowd parted allowing their entrance without obstruction. The two men mirrored each other like yin and yang. Vanitas’s dark hair and suit with simplistic elegance to it created the perfect opposite to Ventus’s light blonde hair and white suit adorned with pearls and delicate sheer cape. The gaze of the crowd had inevitably shifted to them, causing Ventus to shift uncomfortably. Especially since he could the dissatisfied scowl on his father’s face amongst the sea of people. </p>
<p>Xion had approached the two men first, leaving her perch at the piano with unexpected speed. “Mr. Cushings, how nice to see you again,” Xion greeted with her signature chilled smiled. “You’ve delayed my brother quite a bit.”</p>
<p>Ventus didn’t even have a chance to respond as Xion quickly latched onto Vanitas’s other arm and peeled him away into the crowd. </p>
<p>“The whole party has been waiting for you,” Xion exclaimed to Vanitas, drawing him further and further into the room. “Rikku has been going on and on about how much he has missed you and what a wonderful dancer you are. His friend, Olette, cannot wait to see you prove your amazing skills.” </p>
<p>Vanitas had no idea who Olette was, and could barely tolerate Rikku as it was. But from the corner of his eye, he could see Ventus settling into the edge of the crowd. A devilish smirk crossed his face as he came to the determination of who he was going to ask to be his dance partner. </p>
<p>Xion brought Vanitas right up to Rikku, who exchanged his pleasantries before turning to face his party. “Ladies and gentlemen,” he announced. “Sir Vanitas Sharpe here would like to demonstrate to us all a proper waltz.” </p>
<p>Vanitas made his way to the center of the room, as commanding of the room’s attention as his sister was. His face was as bright and polite as he could physically manage, but his eyes retained a sharpness under his dark brow. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Mr. McMichael,” Vanitas began. “Now, everyone. The true test of a perfect waltz is that the couple can move so swift and smooth that a candle between their hands will not extinguish throughout the dance.”</p>
<p>Vanitas went to the nearest candelabra and retrieved a candle from it. “But, the perfect waltz cannot be executed without the perfect partner.” His attention was turned to the crowd, and the blond man he had escorted in. With few bold steps, he was in front of him, holding his hand out. “Would you be mine?”</p>
<p>Ventus’s eyes widened, and he looked around nervously. Being escorted by Vanitas was one thing, something that could be excused away or ignored. This was entirely another thing. Two men dancing together was treading into dangerous territory. Reckless, even. </p>
<p>“No, thank you,” Ventus insisted. “I’m sure someone, anyone, else here would be delighted.”</p>
<p>“Yes. But, I did ask you.”</p>
<p>Those amber eyes looked at Ventus with such earnest, and he was absolutely lost in them. He barely noticed when he placed his hand delicately in Vanitas’s. </p>
<p>Ventus was lead to the center of the room, ignoring the gasps and harsh whispers that followed the two men. Ventus easily took his place in front of Vanitas.</p>
<p>“Why are we doing this?” Ventus asked, a breathy whisper more to himself than the man in front of him. </p>
<p>“I’ve found some people close their eyes when something makes them uncomfortable. You could try that,” Vanitas offered. He had known someone very well who always seemed to have their eyes closed after a while, hiding bright blue eyes from all the frights and discomforts they found themselves stuck in. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to close my eyes,” Ventus proclaimed, feeling bold as he locked eyes with Vanitas. He wanted to see every second of this, remember every moment. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ventus looped his hand around the candle and Vanitas’s other hand, both warm against his skin. The music started with a swell. And with a gentle push of his hand that was on the small of Ventus’s back, Vanitas led them into the dance. </p>
<p>The hall had turned to a swimming mirage of colors and music, guiding the two men through the movements and turns of the waltz. They were in perfect sync, a fantastical display of elegance. The whispers and scowls of the crowd were lost to the two men, their judgments not even passing thoughts in their heads. Brilliant green eyes were completely locked with amber ones, unwavering in their attention to only each other. </p>
<p>The waltz ended far too soon, the music coming to an easy halt. Ventus’s heart was still racing, even as he and Vanitas stood face to face in the middle of the room. The room was abuzz with whispers that could clearly be heard now that the music had stopped, but it was nothing but background noise. The candle was still a flame in their intertwined hands, burning as bright as before. Ventus couldn’t help the smile that was stuck on his face. He guided their hands between them and gently blew out the candle. Vanitas was smiling too, despite the pairs of glaring eyes firmly pressed to his back. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Planning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so bad at updating, I'm really, really sorry! School has been really busy and I just started a new job so my schedule has been all out of wack, making it hard to find time to write. I hope that y'all enjoy this chapter though! Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the display at the gala, there wasn’t much that Terra could do to keep his son out of the company of Vanitas Sharpe. He couldn’t stand his inability to protect Ventus currently, not from lack of trying but from Ventus’s own individuality leading to stubbornness. But there was a hesitation and anger that Terra couldn’t help but hold on to every time Ventus walked out the door to meet with the baronet again. </p><p>Terra had, himself, fallen victim to the allure of a dark and mysterious heart when he was a young man. It wasn’t in the same way that Ventus was being drawn to the baronet. Terra had been promised tutelage and guidance, a way out of the muck and grime of poverty. He couldn’t have said no to that when he was slaving away in the steel mills, breaking his back day in and day out. Terra had been shaped to be the perfect gentleman and how to climb the societal ladder, but his heart had been corrupted by the mentor he chose. He was in a dark place for a very long time. He hadn’t found his way back to the light until he had met Aqua, and even then it was a battle. Terra would do everything he could to protect Ventus from losing his way in the dark, would do everything to save him from the unsavory character that was Vanitas Sharpe. </p><p>There was no way for him to perform the investigation on the baronet though. It would be messy, time-consuming. But research had to be done. Ventus was not going to turn his attention away from Vanitas on the suspicions of Terra alone. Ventus needed to be faced with proof. And Terra was going to get it, no matter the cost. </p><p>The country club was the perfect place for a meeting of this nature. Terra paid a lot of money for his membership, and with the other wealthy clients of the establishment, the staff knew to keep quiet. It was a secure location where Terra could wait patiently for the investigator he had hired to meet with him. </p><p> </p><p>Riku Holly never fancied himself a private investigator. He had started as nothing more than a beat cop and had quickly run up the ranks to detective. Before he knew it, rich clients were paying him to do their dirty work on the low down. It was money that Riku couldn’t deny. And he was good at his job, good at digging up the secrets of other people and bringing it to light. Terra Cushings had paid a hefty amount for Riku to follow a Sir Vanitas Sharpe, see what he could uncover about him. He had heard the name before, briefly. He was an aristocrat, he knew that much. But everything else, he was going to have to dig for. </p><p>Vanitas Sharpe did look uncomfortably familiar though. The angles of his face, the amber eyes, it all rang a bell to Riku. And Terra was not alone in his feelings that Vanitas could not be trusted. Riku felt nothing but distrust for him, fueled by the familiarity that sat like a weight in his gut.</p><p>“Mr. Cushings,” Riku said, finding Terra waiting at a table in the club’s dining hall. “You wanted to see me.”</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Holly. Thank you for meeting with me today,” Terra welcomed, gesturing for the silver-haired man to sit opposite him.</p><p>Riku sat down, though he knew he wouldn’t be here for long. “I wish I had more to report on. But, the Sharpe family is good at covering their tracks. I haven’t been able to find much on him except for where he has recently been trying to get funding for his mining operation, and a period in his youth where he was sent off to boarding school following his father’s death.”<br/>Riku paused before continuing. “But, something about him is very familiar, in a very bad way. He shouldn’t be trusted at all. If you know what’s best, stay away from him. And keep your son especially far from him.” It was the best Riku could offer right now. Especially when, during the time he had spent tailing Vanitas, he had seen the fondness that Ventus and Vanitas had shared.</p><p>Terra nodded. He had feared that it was going to be difficult to find the information he needed to turn his son’s favor away. “Thank you. I trust that you will be continuing your investigation, however?”</p><p>“Absolutely.” Riku was determined to figure out why he recognized the baronet. And he was going to discover as much as he could about why every fiber of his being was screaming at him to never trust Vanitas Sharpe.</p><p> </p><p>Ventus had gotten his father’s disapproval every time he had mentioned Vanitas. Yet, he couldn’t help bringing him up when he was around his father. He was still trying to get Terra to see that Vanitas wasn’t some untrustworthy scoundrel, but rather Ventus’s friend. And Ventus liked to believe that he had good taste in friends. But with every new mention, came a new comment about why Ventus should stay away. Most of which relied on the gut feeling Terra held that Ventus would not take as a valid reason. </p><p>Despite all of his father’s protests, Ventus was still planning on doing everything he could to get the two to tolerate each other. Including inviting Vanitas and his sister to a dinner he was planning. Ventus enjoyed hosting dinner parties. He liked the bustle and the careful thought that went into every detail. And it was a pre-celebratory dinner for his father’s birthday. A much smaller affair than would be on his actual birthday, which was coming up in just a week. Close friends were the only ones on the guest list. So it had been a surprise when Terra had relented to allow Ventus to invite the Sharpe siblings. </p><p>But Ventus wasn’t going to complain or comment on his father’s seemingly sudden change of heart. Instead, he just made certain that the invitations had gotten to Vanitas and Xion, with as much excitement as he could muster on the latter. Ventus still didn’t know why Xion was so cold towards him. She was cold to everyone, that much was obvious. But she was especially icy towards the blond, disdain glinting her eyes every time she was in his company. It wasn’t going to damper his blossoming friendship with Vanitas though, no matter how much she tried to pull her brother away.</p><p> </p><p> Ventus had gone almost into a tizzy about the party he was throwing for his father. Vanitas had no other choice than to agree to go, especially seeing how much the blond’s face had lit up describing the lengths he was going to ensure the night would be perfect. And Vanitas had been invited. That was a surprise. He had figured the guest list had been created on the agreement and oversight of Terra, and it was no secret that he absolutely despised Vanitas. Vanitas could hide his disdain for Terra much better than the older man could, which was how he kept Ventus’s favor. </p><p>Vanitas would admit that Ventus’s hard work of planning the party had paid off. He had only been at the Cushings’ house once before, and it was a lovely home then, much better than the estate Vanitas called home, but now it was a live wire. The energy of hospitality and celebration filled the air, making the shining wallpaper seem to gleam brighter and the lights glow warmer than ever. </p><p>Xion did not share the sentiments her brother did, but she was not about to allow Vanitas to go by himself. An invitation had been extended to her as well, after all. And Vanitas was far too impulsive to be trusted to go by himself. They had a plan after all, that needed to be carefully executed. Vanitas was losing sight of that, losing sight of what was truly important. He had to be put back on track, which Xion reminded Vanitas of before they left their hotel that evening.</p><p>But, it seemed that the Sharpe siblings were not the only ones who had a plan in mind that evening. The two had barely gotten through the door before being greeted not only by Ventus, who had wanted to rush Vanitas off into the party immediately but by Terra Cushings as well. </p><p>Terra had greeted the two with a smile, politeness plastered across his features with ease. “Ventus, could you please go get our guests started with a round of drinks, please. I would like to have a word with Sir and Lady Sharpe,” Terra ushered his son into the dining room. Ventus couldn’t tell if he should be happy or scared of what his father had to say to the two siblings, but he listened to his father’s orders and turned to tend to the guests. </p><p>Terra returned his focus to the two raven-haired siblings. “Would you two please join me in the study for a quick moment,” he gestured to a door on the left of them. Vanitas and Xion exchange a knowing glance. There were only so many ways that this could end, and all of them were unsavory. </p><p> </p><p>Terra’s study was much darker than Vanitas had expected it to be. Though it was obvious that part of the darkness that filled the room was from the mood shift Terra had gone through. While outside, he had kept up the image of kindness and hospitality, he now was letting his distrust of the Sharpes show. </p><p>“Mr. Cushings, what is it that you needed to talk to us about?” Xion inquired, taking charge of the situation.</p><p>“I have been under the impression that the two of you have traveled all this way for nothing more than business,” Terra began. “But, Sir Sharpe, you have been mixing business and pleasure an awful lot.”</p><p>“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” Vanitas defended. </p><p>“You have clearly become very close to my son. I don’t like it. I don’t like the attention and time you have given Ventus.” Terra didn’t allow either of the Sharpe siblings to speak up in defense. “I knew from the moment I met you that there was something off about you, and I will find out what it is. But until then, I do not want you coming near my son anymore.”</p><p>Anger was beginning to creep its way to the surface of Vanitas’s feelings with every word that Terra said. He opened his mouth to protest, but Terra stopped him with a raised hand. </p><p>“You are going to stay away from Ventus. I am going to make you an offer that you would be insane to refuse since you apparently need money for your mining operation so badly.”</p><p>The Sharpe siblings watched as Terra grabbed a checkbook from his desk and began scrawling out words and numbers in it. “Tomorrow, the both of you will be leaving town. You will not come back, and you, Sir Sharpe, will not contact Ventus ever again.”</p><p>It didn’t take more than a glance to see that of the two, Xion was holding her composure much more than Vanitas was. Vanitas had rage boiling just below the surface, threatening to bubble over at any second. He could not believe the boldness of Terra, demanding what Vanitas could and could not do. This was absolutely not according to plan, and Terra could see that his words were angering Vanitas. Xion, however, was as cool and placid as a frozen lake. Her eyes still had a shadow of contempt lurking in the background, but she was not glaring at Terra the way her brother was. </p><p>Terra handed the check to Xion, who marveled at the amount written on it. “You’re clearly the more composed of the two of you,” he commented. “You will make sure that your brother meets all these demands if you want that check to clear. For such a generous amount, that shouldn’t be a problem, should it?”</p><p>Xion smiled. “Of course not. I will make sure that it is done.” </p><p>Vanitas did not smile, as he knew that there was more Terra was not saying as the brunet man turned back to him. </p><p>“I have one more requirement. I know that Ventus can be terribly stubborn, and I need to be sure that he will not be contacting you. It is not difficult to see that your feelings for Ventus have gone beyond friendly, and his for you have done so as well. Tonight, before you leave, you will thoroughly break his heart.”</p><p>Vanitas wanted to snap, wanted to yell. How dare Terra accuse Vanitas of having feelings for Ventus, and how dare he order him around. Terra was certainly not the first person to have objections of this nature, but never had anyone been this bold. Never had anyone outright bribed Vanitas to follow their wishes. Xion could feel her brother’s hold on his anger about to snap. She grabbed his wrist with a firm grip, her icy gaze subduing the fire he had raging in his eyes. </p><p>“I will see it done,” Vanitas growled. Terra smiled the smile of a businessman that had just made an excellent deal.</p><p>“Let’s not keep the rest of the party waiting any longer then, shall we?” Terra quickly left his study to rejoin the party, leaving the Sharpes to follow behind him. Xion turned to her brother, her hand still firmly wrapped around his wrist.</p><p>“You will meet his demands,” she urged. </p><p>Vanitas scowled. “This is not part of the plan, Xion. Things have just gotten much more complicated.”</p><p>Xion hummed in amusement as she smiled, brushing some lint off of Vanitas’s jacket almost absently. “I will handle it. For tonight, do as he has said. The plan will be back on track before you know it.”</p><p> </p><p>Ventus could hardly focus on his duties as a host as he waited for his father and the Sharpe siblings to emerge from the study. And he couldn’t hide his pleasure when the three of them rejoined the party. The group began to settle around the table before the clinking of a glass commanded the attention of everyone. </p><p>Vanitas stood in front of his place, glass in hand, ready to make a speech. There was no trace of the unpleasantries that had happened in the office on his face. “I would like to make a toast to the friends I have made here in Traverse Town. The Cushings family has been wonderfully gracious and welcoming during my sister and I’s time here. And it is with a heavy heart that I announce that tomorrow morning, we will be leaving to return home.”</p><p>Ventus’s heart fell. Disappointment clouded his senses, leaving him deaf to the toast Vanitas was finishing. His only cue that it had finished was the rest of the party raising their glasses in acknowledgment of the words Vanitas had said. It was also Ventus’s cue to quickly excuse himself from the table and party to regain his composure. </p><p>The foyer is where Ventus found a sanctuary to calm himself down and sort through his thoughts. It was quiet, the din of the party hushed from the walls. If it weren’t for the footsteps that followed him out, Ventus would have been completely alone. </p><p>He turned to find Vanitas approaching him. Ventus forced a smile onto his face. “Vanitas, you should rejoin the party,” he insisted. </p><p>“I will in a moment. But I have to talk to you first,” Vanitas insisted. </p><p>Ventus wanted nothing more than to be alone at the moment, to have a moment where he could allow the selfish thought of wanting Vanitas to stay in Traverse Town, stay at his side where he could continue to gain his acquaintance. He wanted to keep hearing his voice, keep sharing his work, keep seeing those beautiful amber eyes. </p><p>But politeness won over his selfish desires. “Very well. What is it?”</p><p>“I must thank you for the kindness you have shown me during my stay here. It has made my visit that much more enjoyable,” Vanitas began. He took a breath, bracing himself for what he had to say next that would bring so much more pain to Ventus’s brilliant green eyes. “But, this must be the last time I ever have contact with you.”</p><p>Ventus nodded, fearing that this would be the outcome. Vanitas, however, took it as a sign to continue speaking. </p><p>“You are quite the intriguing gentleman, Ventus. The way you dress, the articles you write, it is all absurdly naive of you.”</p><p>Ventus was taken aback. “Vanitas!” He said, a whisper of a yell, but dripping with the offense he felt. </p><p>“You’re a spoiled child. You couldn’t seriously have expected anything to come from the time I spent with you. You know nothing of the world if you did,” Vanitas shook his head. “You know nothing of the world to begin with, or with love. The way you write your articles as if you have ever felt the heartaches or love or pain that they have.”</p><p>“That’s enough!” Ventus barked, going to the stairs, ready to make an escape to his room and away from the harsh words assaulting him.</p><p>Vanitas gripped Ventus’s wrist at the landing, spinning him around to face him again. “I’m not finished yet!”</p><p>“What else could you possibly have to say?”</p><p>“You offer nothing by writing these stories. You are trying to grasp at straws of perfect love to sell to the masses. Perfection has no place in love. And besides,” Vanitas leaned into Ventus’s ear, lowering his voice to a whisper. “No one could ever love you for who you are.”</p><p>Ventus’s face contorted in pain, tears flowing freely from his eyes. He wrenched his hand out of Vanita’s grasp, and with a fluid motion smacked him. He didn’t linger to see the redness springing to Vanitas’s face from the impact, or the group that had gathered at the bottom of the stairs. Ventus fled upstairs to the safety of his bedroom.</p><p>Vanitas faced the crowd bravely, most of whom were being ushered back into the dining room by Namine. Terra met Vanitas’s eye and nodded, satisfied with the show he had just put on. </p><p>Namine had gone upstairs the second the Sharpe siblings had reentered the dining room, pushing past Vanitas with as much anger as she could. She didn't have to knock to gain entrance into Ventus's room. She knew he would be much too distraught to answer the door. <br/>Ventus lay fully clothed on his bed, curled up, crying silently. Namine crossed the room and sat next to him, stroking his hair gently as he cried. It was heartbreaking to see. She knew how much of a fight Ventus had put up to make other's believe that Vanitas could be trusted and that Vanitas wouldn't hurt Ventus. But he had broken his heart without mercy. Namine knew Ventus well enough to know that he had been falling hard for the baronet. She couldn't even find it in herself to think that she had warned him away from the baronet, that Terra had warned him away. She wished that Ventus had listened to the warnings he had been given as she sat with him, comforting him as he cried, trying to find a way to mend his broken heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I suck, I'm so sorry it has taken a month to update this! I have had writer's block so bad, got stuck in isolation for a week, been prepping for finals, and had to work over the Thanksgiving break. In short, it has been a crazy month, and this chapter is short and I'm SORRY!</p>
<p>Also, warning for this chapter, some graphic depictions of violence towards the end! So be prepared for that.<br/>If you're still reading after this month of nothing and have been waiting for an update, or are new to the story, I love you, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The morning didn’t bring relief to Ventus’s broken heart. The sun shone agonizingly bright through the windows, antagonizing his dry eyes and reminding him of the events of the evening before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ventus hadn’t stopped crying for several hours, tears falling freely and sobs becoming louder as the night progressed. Small moments of calm were found, where he thought he had run out of tears, Namine doing everything she could to help him possibly find rest. And the moments of calm he found lasted only seconds before the tears would come back stronger than before, along with the pleading, desperate questions of “Why? Why was I so stupid to trust him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tears didn’t stop either when Terra had come upstairs to check on his son, though Ventus had tried harder to hide them in the presence of his father, knowing how his father had felt about Vanitas had been justified. But Terra couldn’t find it within himself to remind his son of his warnings. The heart-wrenching sobs of Ventus silenced him, giving him only the strength to sit heavily on the bed and offer a reassuring hand on the shoulder. Terra could only hope that his son would find the strength and allow his heart to mend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ventus realized that what had roused him was a gentle knocking at his door that had begun once again. He sat up slowly, joints stiff and limbs tired from a night of less than restful slumber. Namine was still asleep, her dress rumpled around her and tear-stained from her efforts of comforting Ventus. Terra was gone already, having already either returned to his room or having left for the morning. The knocking resumed, Ventus groaning in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in,” he called out. The door opened softly, Kairi entering the room with a tray containing breakfast for the two friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your father believed that you would not be feeling well enough to come down for breakfast today,” she explained, setting the tray down on the side table tucked beside the window. “There’s also a letter here for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ventus couldn’t help how his head perked up with the undying hope that it was from Vanitas, that the baronet had come to regret his words the night before and was sending an apology. “Who’s it from?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir Vanitas Sharpe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Kairi.” Ventus could’ve sworn that his heart would stop. Kairi bowed her head respectfully before leaving the room, shutting the door with a quiet click behind her. Ventus was conflicted as he went over to the table, slipping his glasses on and picking up the letter with shaking, hesitant hands. He knew now that Vanitas could be explosive and cruel with his words, but there was a side of Vanitas that was kinder, gentler. Which was he going to see once he cut the wax seal?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dearest Ventus, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>By the time this letter reaches you, I will already be well on my way home. The words I said to you last night were done out of necessity. I didn’t mean any of them. Your father had become aware of my feelings for you and made clear that I could not offer you the safety and security you deserve. Your father asked me to break your heart, allowing you to find someone that could offer you more than I have, to which I agreed. Until I have the means necessary to provide for you, you will not be hearing from me. I will come back.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours, Vanitas Sharpe”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ventus’s heart was a flutter, beating against his ribs. He grabbed his coat before he could think, rushing out the door as fast as possible. Maybe it wasn’t too late. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Urgency had caused him to throw all caution to the wind, darting in between carts, carriages, and cars without a second glance. Ventus had earned more than a few vulgarities thrown his way, each bouncing off. The hotel seemed hours away, each step seeming to never bring him closer. But eventually, the building came into view, grand and central to the entire town, Ventus bursting in through the doors with the ferocity of a man gone mad. And he certainly looked it to the man behind the reception desk. His suit was rumpled, his hair disheveled and tangled, and his face was still tearstained from the night before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” Ventus asked, gasping for breath. “I’m looking for Sir Vanitas Sharpe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Room Ten,” the receptionist said, warily looking over Ventus. He turned to find the room that the receptionist had pointed to, not hearing his cries for him to stop. The door to Room Ten was unlocked and open, a maid’s cart sitting in the entryway, which Ventus snuck past quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The maids looked up from their work, their laughter dying out at the sight of Ventus’s frantic state. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Sir Sharpe here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The maids shared a glance of sympathy between them, feeling for the blond man in front of them. “He checked out already, sir,” one of them said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little hope that had swelled up into Ventus’s heart was snuffed out, and he felt his heartbreaking all over again. He could hear the maid asking if he was alright, but he dismissed her with a wave of his hand, fighting back a new wave of tears. He took slow, heavy steps out of the room, his hand pressed against his mouth as tears began to prick his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ventus,” a familiar voice said from behind him, causing him to whip around. Vanitas Sharpe stood at the end of the hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vanitas!” Ventus exclaimed, running to him, wrapping his arms around him without thought or hesitation. “I thought you were gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t leave without you. Regardless of what was said last night, whatever agreements, I couldn’t leave you here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to understand,” Vanitas began again. “My hand was forced.” Ventus nodded furiously, silencing Vanitas. He didn’t need to hear the explanations again, didn’t care to. All that mattered was that Vanitas was here, in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their reunion was cut short, however. “Ventus,” a hesitant and teary voice called out, snapping Ventus out of the bubble of perfection and bliss he was in. Namine, looking equally as unkempt as Ventus, walked carefully toward the pair. Tears made tracks down her face as she spoke with a shaky, small voice. “There’s been an accident.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The medicinal and sickening scent of blood, formaldehyde, and rubbing alcohol was abundant as the trio made their way into the morgue. Ventus was too scared to let Vanitas go, scared that he would disappear as the rest of his world began to crumble. And how could Vanitas say no to Ventus, who was so clearly in need of as much emotional support as he could get when Namine delivered the news of Terra’s death. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor ushered them further into the room, apologizing for the loss Ventus was facing, and for assigning him the task of identifying the body. “You’re the only family Terra had, Mr. Cushings,” he explained. “You’re the only one that can give a positive identification.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ventus’s green eyes rest on the cloth-covered mass on the table. His father, who had raised him for half of his life, had always been there, always cared for him, could very well be underneath that starch white cloth. Certainly, the mass was the same height as Terra, but Ventus couldn’t bear the thought that it truly was his father. No, Terra had gone to the club this morning, something he did frequently. Nothing had ever happened before. It must be a mistake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached out, taking the cloth in his hands with as much of a delicate touch as he could. He steeled himself with a deep breath, sending out a mental prayer that it truly was all a mistake, before gently folding the cloth back. Namine gasped and turned away from the sight, hands pressed against her mouth suppressing cries of shock and agony. Ventus, however, was stoic, shock freezing him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The face of his father was terribly disfigured, barely recognizable. A jagged, gaping hole destroyed the majority of Terra’s face, which was a pallor Ventus had never seen a person reach before. His brown hair, which had only recently started to gray from age, lay in an uncombed, damp mess, traces of blood clotting in the strands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The conversations between the doctor and his assistant were lost to Ventus, as were any words the doctor attempted to say to him until they began to move Terra’s body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it,” Ventus demanded, his gaze finally snapping off of the mangled face of his father. “Stop it, don’t touch him like that! That’s my father!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ventus pushed the hands of the doctor and assistant away with a ferocity greater than expected for someone experiencing such heartbreak. Instinctively, he began smoothing the cloth out, covering Terra’s face again, unable to look at it any longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s turning fifty next week,” Ventus mumbled, his trembling lip making his words harder to understand. “He’s afraid of looking his age. That’s why he dresses so well and goes on long walks.” Ventus’s hand, in the midst of his absent-minded fussing with the cloth cover, had reached an icy cold mass. Terra’s hand had been uncovered, forced out from the starchy blanket when the doctor attempted to move him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His hand is cold,” Ventus sobbed. He wrapped his hand around Terra’s, squeezing it as if he could give his father life through the touch. “Why is his hand so cold?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the breaking point for Ventus. He collapsed on the ground, sobs echoing around the room, shaking his entire body. Both Namine and Vanitas kneeled next to him, quick to offer him comfort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vanitas looked to the doctor and asked, “What happened?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was found in the bathroom. The floor was wet. The best we can say is that he slipped and hit the sink,” he explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hours earlier, Terra had gone to the club. He had stayed with Ventus until he had finally stopped crying, exhaustion forcing him to sleep. When Terra awoke in the morning, he had wanted to get out of the house, clear his mind of his guilty conscience away from the possibility of hearing Ventus begin his sobbing again once he woke. And the club was always quiet in the morning, very few visitors being able to justify an early visit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terra had taken full use of the amenities that morning. A shower, some breakfast, and was just leaning over the sink to shave when a clatter in the hallway alerted his attention. He wiped the shaving cream from his mouth, walking towards the sound to investigate. The employees there would never make such a racket, they were trained not to disturb their guests. A dark and malicious air weighed heavily around him, crawling up his spine in warning. His steps echoed, the sound only dampened by the running tap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another clatter sounded behind him, causing him to turn quickly. No intruder was found, not even a lurking shadow. Terra instead found that the sink had overflowed, pushing his razor onto the floor. He shook his head, forcing a laugh to dismiss his paranoia. He returned to the sink, kneeling down to pick up the discarded razor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A darkly clad figure waited in the shadows, pulling leather gloves securely over their hands as they entered the room, their shadow overtaking Terra. Terra’s head turned, eyes wide in fear and shock at the figure, who only smirked in response before grabbing a fistful of brown hair. Terra, despite his size, was easy to overtake in his shock and age. With two quick slams of his head against the porcelain sink, he was already unconscious, no longer able to try to fight against the assailant with braced hands and weak attempts to stand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crunching of shattering bone could be heard over the cracking porcelain with each following hit, the water still running out of the sink turning redder as Terra’s skin broke open. The final blow the figure delivered left the sink broken, chunks of porcelain falling to mix with the blood and bone on the floor. The gloved hand released Terra’s head with a dismissive toss, before leaving with a confidant and unbothered stride. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>